


I fall for you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bullying, Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Seattle, Slow Burn, Tattoos, moving back, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After few years back Maxine Caulfield is moving back her hometown and reunited with her best friend  Chloe price.  Max make so many new`s friend like Steph and mikey. what kind of adventure they all come???





	I fall for you

Steph and Mikey are playing their tabletop game, as Chloe and Max are walking towards them.  

“Morning Steph and Mikey.” 

“Ah our morning people.” Steph teased. 

“Shut up Steph.” Chloe said.  Max only giggled. 

“How you got Chloe out of the bed Max?” Steph asked. 

“it's a secret.” Max replied. 

“Okay sure.”  “want to join?” Steph asked. 

“Sure I love to.” Max replied. 

“I swear to god you`re nerd as are these two too.” Chloe complained. 

So all three played for a while before the bell rings for class. 

Chloe and the group walked towards their locker and classroom.  And their first day started. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> new one deal with it and yeas there is some lis 2 charecter too because why not  
> . And even its different storyline. and sorry iti`s short prologue.. but yeah...


End file.
